Touch sensitive devices may be used in computing devices as input devices to replace the use of a separate mouse. Touch sensitive devices may detect user gestures, such as sliding a finger across a surface, and translate them into operations, such as cursor movement, through various methods. For example, capacitance and conductance sensing may be used to determine whether a user is touching the surface of the touch sensitive device and in what location. Touch sensitive devices may provide a physical or virtual button to a user to mimic a button on a mouse.